


Feelings

by cxptainrxgers



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Hair Pulling, Relationship(s), Smut, Swearing, cursing, slight daddy kink, the sexes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxptainrxgers/pseuds/cxptainrxgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd broken up with your boyfriend after he realises your feelings for Sebastian and now you're a single woman, you decide to act on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

“Fuck you then, I’m done.”

You huffed, standing up from the couch, grabbing your phone and keys and storming out of your apartment. You stormed your way over to your bike, hopping on, sticking the keys in the ignition and driving off. You only drove for a few minutes until you reached the local park, where you could park and make a phone call. The realisation of what just happened finally hit, causing hot tears to fall from your eyes. You pulled your phone out of your jacket pocket, pressing his name and holding the phone to your ear. “Seb… Meet me at the bar, I need a drink.” Sebastian was your best friend, you were well aware of his feelings for you but he was willing to be a friend during your relationship, which might have just ended.

You got back onto the bike, driving to the bar you and Sebastian meet at, frequently. You parked your bike outside, stepping into the bar, the warmth of the building surrounding you. You made your way over to a table, where you saw Sebastian sat, with a drink in his hand, and one opposite, waiting for you. “Hey Sebby.” You both smiled sadly, as you took the seat opposite him. “What happened?” He asked, softly as you took a sip of your drink.

_Earlier_

“You’re always with Sebastian. It’s Sebastian this, Sebastian that…” Your boyfriend grimaced just thinking about it. “Do you have feelings for him?” You stayed silent. “Have you?!” His voice grew in volume. “What’s the point in even trying?” He muttered, shaking his head. “You know what? Seb is the nicest person I have ever met, I have him there when you fuck up, when I go through tough times, whenever I need you, oddly enough it’s Seb who’s there so maybe you can fuck off with your side bitch and stop acting like you give a fuck!” You growled back, you knew he was cheating, with your closest friend so why should he act so high and mighty? “So get the fuck off your high horse and stop acting like you’re in the wrong, yeah?” You added, bitterly. “Can you blame me for having feelings for someone who takes care of me? Can you?” Your boyfriend stays silent. “Fuck you then, I’m done.” He snapped, causing you to tut as you get up to leave.

_Present_

“You really fought because of me?” Sebastian looked shocked. “Yeah… Don’t worry, my best friend comes before that douche.” You looked up from your glass, into his eyes. “I have feelings for you Seb, have for a while, he noticed, so I told him the truth. I’m gonna need to talk to him, and get him out of my flat, but then maybe we can give it a shot, that is if you still want to.” You spoke softly. His eyes widened in shock. “Does he know that there’s nobody quite like you?” Seb whispered quietly, admiration in his eyes. “Probably not, or he wouldn’t be sleeping with someone else.” Sebastian nodded in agreement. “Fair point. But I know he doesn’t satisfy you like I do.” Sebastian smirked, raising his eyebrows as he sipped his wine. It was true, you and Sebastian had slept together a few times, drunken affairs that your, now ex, boyfriend didn’t need to know about. “I bet he doesn’t know your nasty side like I do.” Sebastian’s eyes grew dark. “If you want me, let me take you home.” You smirked back, gripping his hand in yours.

Next thing you knew, you were pulling Sebastian’s tie loose from around his neck, as he assaulted your neck with his lips. “I can’t help myself no more, babe. Tonight you’re mine.” He whispered low, in your ear, his hot breath on your neck. You pulled his face to yours, your hands either side of his face as you forced your lips to his. Your tongues battled in the way they always do, his dominating yours as he pinned both of your arms above your head with one hand. You whined into his mouth, wishing you could run your hands through his soft hair, but he had denied you that. He pulled away, both of you panting, as he stepped back, removing his tie and shirt, revealing his toned torso. “Fucking hell, Seb.” You breathed, as you took in the sight before you. “I know you like what you see.” He smirked, walking over to you, slowly pushing his hands up your torso, taking your shirt with it. “I like that shirt on you.” He grinned, almost evilly, as he pulled it over your body. “I know, why do you think I wear it?” You winked, as you placed a kiss against his chest, as you reached to undo his belt.

You undid the button on his jeans, once you finished with the belt, dropping it to the floor with a loud clunk, pulling his jeans down his legs. You pushed him towards the bed, making him sit on the edge as you stood in front of him, taking your own jeans off. Sebastian pulled you onto his lap, only the thin fabric of your underwear separating you. You rolled your hips causing him to throw his head back as you both let out a gasp. “Fuck.” Sebastian groaned. You rolled your hips again, once more causing Sebastian to groan once more. “God I love that sound.” You breathed, placing your head in the crook of his neck, leaving soft kisses on his soft skin. Sebastian took control once more, hands on your hips as he lifted you up, turned and laid you gently on the bed. He peppered kisses down you neck, into your cleavage as you arch your back, giving him access to your bra clasp. He undid it with ease, pulling the material away from your body, discarded it with the rest of your clothes before taking your nipple between his teeth. He gently pulled at it, nipping and licking the sensitive flesh, as you whimpered.

“Enough teasing.” You groaned, as his hands travelled slowly down your sides as his lips travelled your front. “We’ve got time baby doll.” He spoke softly, you could feel his smirk against your stomach. He kissed the spot where your tummy met your hip line, causing you to groan impatiently. He pulled you towards the edge of the bed, hooking your legs over his shoulders. “Sebastian.” You almost moaned, aggravated. He looked at you, for a moment that felt like forever, before he removed your underwear in a flash, placing his lips to where you wanted him most, sucking and licking at your sensitive flesh. “Seb, oh my god.” You moaned out, finally feeling something. As Sebastian gently nipped at your clit, just the way you liked it, he gently inserted two fingers into you, causing you to cry out his name. He groaned against your flesh at the sound of his name causing you to shiver at his breath. “I’m gonna-“ You cried out, Sebastian humming in response. “Go ahead baby girl, cum for Daddy.” He smirked, licking your clit again, pushing you over the edge. You were seeing stars as your orgasm ripped through you, crying out Sebastian’s name. He looked at you, pulling your legs off of his shoulders, letting you pull yourself back onto the centre of the bed. “Baby doll, we’re not done yet.” He grinned at you, standing to his feet and using his thumb to wipe your juices off of his chin, gently placing it against his lips, as he licked the juices off of his thumb. Sebastian crawled on top of you, forcefully kissing you, the skin on skin contact making him groan into your mouth. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered, as you grabbed his boxers, pulling them down. Sebastian kicked them off, as he spread your legs, with his knee.

You reached down between your bodies, grabbing his shaft, gently stroking him a few times before guiding him towards your entrance. He pushed into you wincing at the feeling he had missed too much, then he pulled all the way out of you, before slamming back in, creating a rough pace that had you screaming in minutes. “Oh fuck Seb!” You cried, clawing at his back, sure to be leaving trails. “Shit baby doll. I’ve missed this, being buried in your pretty little cunt. You mine, you got that?” Sebastian growled, as he took a fistful of your hair, pulling it just the way you liked it. “Argh, shit!” You cried. “You look so fucking hot like that.” He groaned, arching his back slightly, as he came closer to his edge. “I’m not gonna last much longer.” You moaned out, Sebastian nodded in agreement, thrusting harder into you, managing to hit your spot, causing you to scream. “Seb, oh fuck, fuck.” He groaned, as your walls tightened around him, screaming his name as you came. He kept thrusting until he felt that he was just tipping over the edge, then he pulled out, stroking himself twice before coming over your stomach, groaning and crying out your name. He collapsed beside you, the pair of you panting heavily as you grabbed a tissue from Sebastian’s bedside table, wiping his load off your stomach, before turning on your side, snuggling into his chest. “Fucking hell babe.” He breathed, causing you to giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my first post to AO3! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
